The purpose of the proposed research is to prepare an edition of two important early seventeenth century scientific manuscripts which have never before been published. These texts are to be accompanied by a lengthy introductory essay discussing the significance of Fludd and his work in the development of seventeenth century science and medicine. Robert Fludd (1574-1637) is of special importance in the history of science and the history of medicine because of the widespread influence of his exposition of the Chemical Medicine of the early seventeenth century. His many folio volumes in Latin excited the attention of Johannes Kepler, Marin Mersenne and Pierre Gassendi ---- all of whom went to great lengths to discuss and analyze his work. In addition, Fludd was the first to support in print the views on the circulation of the blood set forth by his friend and colleague, William Harvey. Yet, although his contemporary influence is now generally admitted, relatively little of Fludd's work is available in any language other than Latin. It is a matter of some importance then to prepare an edition of Fludd's Philosophicall Key, one of the very few works written by him in English. Topics of special significance discussed by Fludd in this text include the role of experiment in the interpretation of natural phenomena, the vascular system, the existence of atoms --- and a concise summary of his entire cosmological system relating man to nature as a whole. Similar to this work is the shorter Declaratio brevis, a defence of his views presented by Fludd to King James I. This is to be translated from Latin and published with the Philosophicall Key. These texts are to be accompanied by a lengthy essay on Fludd and his work. This is planned as a one hundred to a one hundred and fifty page introduction and it will treat the place of Fludd's views in the rise of modern science and medicine. The completed volume should stand as the first major study of Fludd's work since J. B. Craven's Doctor Robert Fludd (1902) which is now badly outdated.